vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena, Caroline and Bonnie
The relationship between Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes is one of those that have been through the most change over the course of the series. Their relation going from a seemingly normal friendship between three human girls to an antagonistic relationship coming from jealousy but also the supernatural events that occur in Mystic Falls to a strong bond between a vampire/doppelgänger (Elena), a witch (Bonnie) and another vampire (Caroline). Season One Although the three had been friends for years already, Caroline was jealous of Elena because she got all she wanted with great ease and she had to work extremely hard for everything that she wished for because she felt that she was too shallow. Therefore, she considered Bonnie her best friend whereas Bonnie considered Elena her best friend and vice versa. However, this strong friendship remained close. Elena and Bonnie had a falling out during the later stages of the first season because of Stefan and Damon Salvatore's role in her grandmother's death. While Bonnie was away, Caroline and Elena grew closer. But due to Caroline's relationship with Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who she thought still loved Elena, and the fact that Bonnie was no longer there, Caroline came to believe that she was nothing but a backup for Elena while Bonnie was gone, but later changed her mind when Matt revealed to Caroline that he was over Elena. At the end of Season One, the friendship seemed to have regained somewhat of a stable zone but was threatened by the fact that Caroline was in a life and death due to a car accident with Tyler and Matt caused by the events of the finale. Season Two Bonnie tells Damon to give Caroline some of his blood to give her strength back because Caroline wouldn't survive without it. Elena agrees, but it later turns out to have been a bad decision as Katherine Pierce, who has returned to Mystic Falls with a mysterious agenda, turns Caroline into a vampire and uses her as a pawn in her plans. After Caroline kills someone in her blood-induced madness, Bonnie breaks of their friendship due to her hatred of vampires. However, Elena sticks with Caroline, saving her from being killed by Damon. Due to the sharing of this secret, Elena and Caroline grow closer while Bonnie grows apart from them. The friendship between the two becomes sour when Elena learns that Caroline is spying on her and Stefan for Katherine, but she later guessed that she had been threatened and Caroline proved her right when she revealed that Katherine had threatened to do something to Matt. Bonnie later makes peace with Caroline during the attempt to capture Mason Lockwood and get the moonstone. They also planned to kill Katherine during the Masquerade Ball along with Damon, Stefan, Alaric Saltzman and Jeremy. Later on in the season, the friendship is shown to become somewhat unbreakable, as Elena and Bonnie arrive at Caroline's for a slumber party after Caroline is tortured by the werewolves. As Bonnie and Elena arrive at her house, Caroline breaks down into tears as they embrace her, the impact of what happened to her finally breaking through her tough facade. In the next episode, Bonnie, Elena and Caroline are all seen to be sleeping in Caroline's bed together, and Elena's phone rings. Caroline kicks Elena out of the bed as they all groan in unison, tired and still wanting sleep. Elena glares at Caroline and Caroline begs her to answer her phone so her and Bonnie can get more sleep. As Elena prepares for a romantic getaway with Stefan; Bonnie and Caroline decide to try and get answers out of Luka, a warlock, in order to find out why they are helping Elijah and why they want to break the sun and moon curse, so they kidnap him. At the Grill, while Bonnie is flirting with Luka in an attempt to get him to drink some spiked coffee, Jeremy walks up to Caroline and expresses jealousy over the flirting going on between Bonnie and Luka, and Caroline realizes he has feelings for Bonnie. After the kidnapping Bonnie gets ready to place Luka in a trance, Caroline tells Bonnie that Jeremy has a crush on her, but Bonnie says that Luka understood her more, but Caroline says that the only reason she doesn't want to be with Jeremy is because she's known him her whole life and that she sees him as Elena's little brother. She says "You're a witch, and I'm a vampire!" and that they are in no position to be picky or judgmental, which seems to ease Bonnie a little. At the end of the episode, Jeremy and Bonnie share a kiss. In The House Guest, they all go to the Grill to cheer Jenna up, and Caroline sings her feeling for Matt with the song Eternal Flame. Season Three In Disturbing Behavior, Caroline has arrived unexpectedly at the Gilbert residence. Not only does she have a bowl of chili, she has Bonnie. Bonnie says "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you?" Elena and Caroline exchange glances and Caroline nods in agreement. Later on, the girls are catching up in Elena’s kitchen. Bonnie apathetically recalls how boring and normal her dad’s side of the family is and Caroline says that she'd kill for a normal family after all that she’s been through recently. Elena suddenly exclaims in pain and Caroline thinks that she has burnt her, but Elena's necklace is what's doing the burning. The necklace not only burn Elena, but Bonnie as well. It seemed like the spell gave it some kind of an electric current. At the latest Mystic Falls celebration, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are on the outskirts of the event as they try to figure out what’s going on with Elena’s necklace. While Bonnie reads up on an “identification spell” that she thinks will be useful, Caroline sees seizes the opportunity to question Elena about her motives with Damon. "So you're not like, switching Salvatores, are you?" Elena is caught off guard and her "What?!" response is awesomely defensive. Caroline continues, "As your friend, who worries for you daily… What is the deal with you and Damon?" Elena says that Damon is focused on trying to find Stefan, but that doesn't satisfy Caroline: "Yeah, but that doesn't make him any less Damon". Caroline then explains that if her own father can't change her, there's no hope for a change in Damon. Either way, the conversation ends (luckily for Elena) because Bonnie tells them to look at the necklace that is now floating in the air. In The Reckoning, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler are getting ready for Senior Prank Night, and Matt apparently missed the memo. Caroline reacts accordingly: "UGH, COME ON! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up?!" In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie stand amidst a bunch of overly excited students outside of Mystic Falls High. Today is their first day of senior year, but they all seem like they just want to go back home and spend the day watching chick flicks and eating junk food. "Does anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?" Bonnie asks. Caroline switches gears and suddenly she's bursting with optimism. "Okay, so Prank Night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on". In All My Children, Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena were trying a spell that Esther did with sage, so that no one could hear them talking. And at the end of the episode, Bonnie's mom Abby was turned by Damon, in order to save Elena, so Bonnie didn't want to talk to her, and Caroline was keeping Elena away from Bonnie. Season Four Quotes Season One :Caroline: Elena, oh my God! How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. :Caroline: (to Bonnie) How is she, is she good? :Elena: Caroline, I'm right here. And, I'm fine. Thank you. :Caroline: Really? :Elena: Yes! Much better. :Caroline: You poor thing. :(hugs Elena) :Caroline: See you guys later? :(walks away) :Elena: (to Bonnie) No comment. :-- Pilot. ---- :Bonnie: Seriously, where is Caroline? :Elena: I don't know, it's not like her. :Bonnie: I'll try her again. :(Caroline turns up with Damon) :Bonnie: That must be the mystery guy from the Grill. :Elena: That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore. :Bonnie: Salvatore? As in Stefan? :Caroline: I got the other brother, hope you don't mind. :-- Friday Night Bites. ---- :Bonnie: What's Damon doing here? :Elena: He wanted to come. I promise, he'll behave. :Caroline: So what, is this like a threesome now? You and the Salvatore brothers? :Elena: No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him. :Bonnie: There's a thought. :Caroline: Mmm. I'll help. :-- Unpleasantville. Season Two Season Three Season Four Gallery Caroline.elena.bonnie.stefan.JPG 101VampireDiaries 005.jpg bonnie-elena-caroline-bonnieelenacaroline-16342229-1905-1252.jpg tumblr_lg6131qbUV1qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_lgj07ipgka1qcbpz8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgzzh6CbO11qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_lhngx1UGB01qfjadho1_500.png tumblr_log0y3yL0g1qzngh6o1_500.png tumblr_lu93daqA2s1r1l4fio1_500.gif tumblr_lu919wVS6I1r1l4fio1_500.gif tumblr_m0gcpxDXGo1r15ykmo4_250.gif tumblr_m0kuwaq4Ed1rrs8vio1_500.jpg 85760-285x190-Elena_Bonnie_Caroline.jpg Bonnie+Elena+Caroline.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-005.jpg Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png The-Vampire-Diaries-3x05-Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-at-school.jpg the-vampire-diaries-the-reckoning.jpg tvdfifties.jpg Bff.jpg|Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Best Friends Forever 283112_165195040221065_142529825820920_368938_3335638_n.jpg|The Salvatores just like scaring them... tumblr_m3shu3Dr7y1qmrg0eo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o1_250.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o2_250.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o3_250.gif tumblr_m4ibngAK2g1rno586o4_250.gif Ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_3x15_AllMyChildren_0490.jpg tumblr_m1au32iEdA1r61zv8o1_500.gif Bestfriends.png|Bestfriends Trivia * In Season Two all the girls died and came back to life. ** Caroline died in The Return, and came back to life in the next episode. ** Bonnie died in The Last Dance, and came back to life in the same episode. ** Elena died in The Sun Also Rises, and came back to life in the same episode. ** Elena also died in The Departed, and came back to life in the same episode. ** Bonnie also permanently dies in The Walking Dead making her the first of the three to permanently die. *** Caroline and Elena were the only ones who came back to life as another species, a vampire. (Thought Elena came back to life twice, it was her second time she came back to life as a vampire.) * They are currently the only surviving female main characters. * Now Bonnie is the last main female character which is human as Elena and Caroline are both vampire's now. * Elena and Caroline will clash, and will result to the ending of their friendship due to Caroline getting involved in Elena's love life. * They are all close in a friendship with one of the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie is good friends with Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. Caroline is best friends with Stefan Salvatore. Elena is best friends with Damon Salvatore. * They all have been friends since their childhood and, as Bonnie mentioned in Plan B, they used to play near the well where Mason hid the moonstone. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship